


Love in a Time of MidTerms

by ToukoTai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, F/M, Romace, Yorkalina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York sits at the same desk in the library every day. And then midterms happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Time of MidTerms

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr.  
> Theme song is I've Just Seen A Face by the Beatles

York tries not to read into it too much, but it’s really fucking hard. He’s got this spot in the library, it’s on the third floor, a table, big enough for two or three people, tucked into a back corner. It’s away from the general bustle and hustle of other students running around, finding books, fighting over the computers, greeting friends and wrestling with the copiers. Nothing beats the third floor back corners for quiet. Nothing.

But even third floor back corners get invaded on midterm week. York looks up as a pile of books drop onto the table in front of him. And all he sees are bright green eyes and miles and miles of deep red hair. Okay, it’s really more like just under a foot of red hair. The point still stands though, and that point is that this lady is causing York’s heart to do weird things. Cliche weird things. He thinks he might have a crush.

“The other tables are full, I’m sitting here.” She says, her voice no-nonsense and firm. _Say something idiot, say something smart! Say something witty! Say something that will make her fall in love with you!_ York’s thoughts are screaming at him. What comes out is: “Sure…?” She narrows her eyes at him.

“My name is York.” He offers, once he’s got his brain and mouth under some semblance of control and cooperation.

“Carolina.” And then she embarks on the most aggressive study session York had ever seen. Not even Washington’s panicked ‘I still have a week before the test but like hell am I not going to re-read every damn chapter’ 2am studying comes close. York tries his best to do his work, and he does manage it to a very small degree. But he still winds up stealing quick glances at Carolina more then focusing on the research for his essay.

She’s back the next day, so York figures she probably didn’t notice. He spends this study session in much the same way. They trade hello’s and then she gets down to work and York pretends to work while really trying to hold himself together. He does have a few awkward verbal outbursts, but nothing too damaging he hopes.

_“North, Noooorth, do you know a girl called Carolina?”_

_“Uh…does she have red hair and green eyes?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Yeah, she’s in one of South’s classes.”_

So far Carolina has sat in York’s study spot every single day. And York has upped his game from discreet looks to actual conversation. Carolina is tough, Carolina is straight to the point, Carolina is like an arrow to his heart. She’s blunt, and honest. She approaches studying with the same intense determination she probably does every task in her life. York’s pretty sure his crush has moved on to full blown love at this point. A few of their conversations have resulted in having a book slammed closed on his hand, a binder being dropped on his foot and a pen narrowly missing his bad eye. He decides to cut back on the pick-up lines until after midterms. If she still shows up of course.

_“South, do you know a York?”_

_“Fuck no, that bitch is North’s friend. Why? He bothering you princess?”_

_“No.”_

_“Waitafuckingminute. I’m getting weirdass vibes from this. Hold the fucking goddamn phone. You like HIM!”_

_“He’s got a certain dorky charm I guess.”_

The Tuesday after midterms York is extremely happy, like over the moon so, when a backpack plops down on the table in front of him and Carolina drops down into the seat. Because there are a ton of open tables everywhere and she chose to sit with him. That _has_ to mean something right?

He looks up, he catches her eye, and he opens his mouth to deliver his _best_ line when she slaps a hand over his mouth.

“One word about falling from heaven and I will _end you_.” He smiled behind her hand and the smile remained even after she sat back down. “But I wouldn’t say no to meeting for coffee later.” He was pretty sure his face was hurting from the smile, he didn’t care.


End file.
